Talk:Finding My Father
Thanks for using my line. I laughed so hard when I read it, that my dyslexia started to act up.... Or that was my laptop shaking. TATN / Thalia! 05:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Sparrowsong 06:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL. What are the best parts so far? Sparrowsong 05:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) "Gosh darnit Luke stop being such a player!" and "Up until about a week ago I didn't know she existed. But she clearly does." They made me lol XD TATN / Thalia! 05:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. That, and when Gabriella clings to her dad. Sparrowsong 05:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) They were all hilarious. I still can't believe Hermes said gosh darnit. TATN / Thalia! 05:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Sparrowsong 06:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It's just weird. I mean, hearing a child say that is fine. But hearing a grown man say it is just awkward. TATN / Thalia! 06:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I know. He would have said "gods dammit" if a five-year-old hadn't been there. Sparrowsong 06:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Why didn't he at least say gods darnit? I mean, isn't Gabriella pagan along with her father, being a quarter blood and all? TATN / Thalia! 06:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, I think it's weird when a god says "oh my gods" or "gods darn/dammit." Sparrowsong 06:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Same... Maybe... Zeus dammit? TATN / Thalia! 06:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) But then Gabriella's other grandpa would be pissed off. Sparrowsong 06:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Good point. He's saying gods dammit because he's not the only god...? TATN / Thalia! 06:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Shrugs* Should I have Luke/Thalia attempt a non-custodial parent abduction on the day Gabriella is supposed to be with Thalia/Luke? When you said "Uh-oh, I hope being in Luke's car is a good thing!" you gave me that idea. Sparrowsong 06:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) You should. She's taken from Thalia. TATN / Thalia! 06:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Nods* Luke makes a really good kidnapper. Plus, he's self-centered at time, and I could really see him doing that because he wants to keep Gabriella for himself and not have to share her with her mom. Sparrowsong 06:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Luke you selfish bastard. That is one helluva great idea. TATN / Thalia! 06:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I know! Sparrowsong 06:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ugh! Phototslash gave me writer's block! Do you have anything else you want me to update? TATN / Thalia! 06:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) LOITR? Sparrowsong 06:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I like the idea. Oh! I had a great idea for it from this morning! HAHAHA! TATN / Thalia! 06:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Spill! Sparrowsong 06:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Amber wakes up to watch Adam beat the shit out of Todd. Thalia took the triplets away and Todd gets killed. TATN / Thalia! 06:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Pounces on you* You have to do that! Sparrowsong 06:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I am now. Don't worry. Are you working on anything? TATN / Thalia! 06:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Can't think of anything to work on. I kinda have a bit of writer's block on this story right now. Sparrowsong 06:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... Hell Is For Children? Echoes In The Night? TATN / Thalia! 06:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I've had WB on those, too. For about...a month. Sparrowsong 06:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... Boomerang? How to potty train a demigod? Taking over me? Stand in the rain? Dying flowers? Any one of those? TATN / Thalia! 06:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna do SITR, thanks! Sparrowsong 06:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I am happy nao! TATN / Thalia! 06:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, you working on anything? Sparrowsong 06:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) LOITR. Todd nearly rapes Amber or does but she kills him. TATN / Thalia! 06:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Cheers* Go Amberlynn, go! Sparrowsong 06:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) But she gets raped again. TATN / Thalia! 06:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Cries* Sparrowsong 06:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It'll be up in about ten or so minutes. She's nearly gotten to Todd's death. TATN / Thalia! 06:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Squeals* Sparrowsong 06:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm finding the lyrics for Daddy now. How's SITR going? TATN / Thalia! 06:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It's going ok. Sparrowsong 06:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Why only OK? TATN / Thalia! 06:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Aw, shit, now I have WB on all the stories I can think of. I hate being a writer sometimes T.T. Sparrowsong 06:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea for HIFC! She gets a prophecy just maybe? TATN / Thalia! 06:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Looks up from banging head on keyboard* Hmm...not a bad idea... Sparrowsong 07:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to use it? Maybe the prophecy could be like, you are going to be hurt by a loved one or something like that. TATN / Thalia! 07:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure yet. I might. Sparrowsong 07:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost done the next chapter of LOITR. TATN / Thalia! 07:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) SSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAMMMM! Sparrowsong 07:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Just... five... more... minutes....! TATN / Thalia! 07:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Hyperventilates* This is so OT, but you know Caitlin from Daddy? I'm making her as a teen. Do you have any suggestions for what hair I should use? Sparrowsong 07:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) None. I forget her hair colour and I don't have elouai open. TATN / Thalia! 07:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) She looks like Delia, but with dark brown hair. Sparrowsong 07:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sifting through the brown section.... Do you have any potential hairs yet? TATN / Thalia! 07:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking about 1082 on page 1075, but I'm not sure. Sparrowsong 07:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll go check that out. On the brown page the first one, maybe number 23? TATN / Thalia! 07:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Which page number, sorry? Sparrowsong 07:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) The first one in the brown section. I like your hair choice though. TATN / Thalia! 07:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I can't find sections for specific colors. Man, that makes me sound so dumb DX. Sparrowsong 07:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It's a sub-section in the hairs part. Like, just above the choosing screen there should be... wait are you using Candybar 4 or 5? TATN / Thalia! 07:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Candybar 2, actually DX. Sparrowsong 07:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. It's because I've been using Candybar 2 since I was 7. Weird, I know. If you use 5 we'll be on the same page. TATN / Thalia! 07:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Kay, I'm on Candybar 5 now. I can't figure out where the animated faces are DX. Sparrowsong 07:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) In the end part. It's got a face with some hair on the top. TATN / Thalia! 07:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm still being picky about the hair, though. Sparrowsong 07:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome. is my suggestion OK? TATN / Thalia! 07:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I like it. Sparrowsong 07:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I feel helpful! TATN / Thalia! 07:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I like that feeling. Sparrowsong 07:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It's a really nice feeling. TATN / Thalia! 07:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sometime if you give your e-mail address I'll email you a list of suggestions for your stories. Want me to send my e-mail address to you? Sparrowsong 07:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, scratch that - the e-mail address that Wikia thinks is mine doesn't work anymore. How about I type my e-mail address and bleep it out afterwards? Sparrowsong 07:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Give me twenty seconds to see it! TATN / Thalia! 07:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, you could always look in the page history, but ok. My e-mail address is ****@****.**. Sparrowsong 07:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) K. Got it. I'll email you sooner or later. TATN / Thalia! 07:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Sparrowsong 07:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I like the new chapter, it's cool. I loved it when Hermes said Gosh darnit, sounds like something my grandmother would say. XD -Leafwhisker 15:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) x-freakin-D The Hermes quote is the epicness! LukeCastellan 03:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC)